


Как завести семью для чайников

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Артур находит у себя в кладовке книгу, которая может помочь ему преодолеть кризис в отношениях с Альфредом.
Relationships: England/America (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Как завести семью для чайников

— C тoчки зpeния бaнaльнoй эpyдиции нe кaждый лoкaльнo мыcлящий индивидyм cпocoбeн игнopиpoвaть тeндeнции пapaдoкcaльныx эмoций.

— Что?

— Не могли бы вы выражаться более просто, а то я ничего не понял!

— Ве-е-е…

— Венециано, вылезьте из-под стола, до сиесты ещё час! Кто-нибудь, переведите, что сказал Россия.

— Эм… ну… в общем… дурак ты, Феня…

Франциск не выдержал и хохотнул, глядя на раскрасневшегося Альфреда, гневно сияющего взглядом в сторону его вечного оппонента, Ивана.

— Это почему?! Сам такой!!!

— Моя фраза переводится именно так, Федя. Ты же сам просил…

— Довольно! — рявкнул Людвиг, про которого страны, разморенные теплом, почти забыли. Немец вытащил из-под стола совещаний дремлющего итальянца и, наконец, вернулся к своим прямым обязанностям, в которые входило и поддержание тишины и порядка в зале.

Его рык, как всегда, подействовал безукоризненно. Страны тихо зароптали, но вернулись к своим бумагам.

Артур вздохнул и снова перевёл взгляд на шелестящие за окном деревья.

Сегодня Кёркленд, гроза глупцов и официальный представитель Туманного Альбиона, был необычайно тих и кроток. Он молча сидел слева от Бонфуа и старался не пересекаться взглядом с сидящим напротив Альфредом.

Дело было в том, что несколько дней назад братья крупно повздорили. Виноват был, как всегда, Артур: там ляпнул что-то не то, здесь съехидничал… Слово за словом — и вот результат: обиженный Америка, едва сдерживающий слёзы, холодно попрощался с ним и ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

И вот уже вторую неделю они не перемолвились ни словечком.

Несколько раз за это время Англии хотелось плюнуть на всё, подойти к брату и извиниться. Однако что-то удерживало его на месте. То ли гордость, то ли смущение…

Смущение?

Да, Артур смущался. Ему нравился непоседливый Джонс, шумный и неугомонный. Но англичанин скорее бы съел гамбургер, чем признался в этом. Кстати, именно потому он и грубил: не знал, как правильно вести себя, терялся, получая знаки внимания…

Глупо, конечно, но Кёркленд не мог по-другому.

Не умел.

— Арту-у-ур!

Англия вздрогнул и перевёл на Франциска раздражённый взгляд. В зале они остались одни — видимо, пока Кёркленд размышлял о своей горькой доле, глядя в окно, страны разошлись.

— Чего тебе, чёртов лягушатник?

Бонфуа даже не обиделся: за столько веков он привык к подобному к себе обращению со стороны англичанина.

Однако что-то француза всё-таки встревожило. В последнее время Артур был необычайно раздражителен даже для себя. Он напоминал бомбу замедленного действия, так и ждущую момента, чтобы взорваться.

Что-то происходило между Артуром и Альфредом — это Франциск, как страна любви, ощущал особо остро. Поссорились, что ли?

Англия недовольно засопел, и француз поспешно выскочил из раздумий, пока тому не пришло в голову уйти. У Бонфуа было несколько вопросов, на которые он жаждал получить ответ, поэтому уход англичанина не был ему на руку.

— Вы повздорили с Джонсом? — в лоб поинтересовался он.

Англия чуть не подавился. И откуда прознал?

Ах, ну да, он же страна любви…

— Тебе то что с того?

— Фи, как грубо! — поморщился француз, осторожно коснувшись плеча Кёркленда и заглядывая в нахмуренное лицо и сияющие зелёные глаза. — Артур, ты же знаешь, что мне не безразлично твоё эмоциональное состояние.

— Это не твоё дело, — пробурчал англичанин, скидывая его руку.

— А всё же?

— Ну… да. И?

Франциск грустно вздохнул.

— Что на этот раз?

Артур вскинулся. В его глазах явно промельнуло гневное: «Тебя это не касается, лягушатник, не лезь в наши отношения!». Но поймав полный любви и искреннего сочувствия голубой взгляд, Кёркленд несколько стушевался.

— Я его толстым назвал, а этот дурак обиделся, — нехотя пробубнил он. Такие разговоры всегда были его неприятной слабостью, вызвать англичанина на откровенность удавалось далеко не многим.

К чести Франции стоит сказать, что это сложное искусство он постиг в совершенстве.

В ответ на бормотание Кёркленда Бонфуа лишь светло, по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Mon cher ami, нужно быть снисходительней. Ведь Альфред любит тебя.

— Это он так сказал? — тихо прошептал англичанин, замирая в напряжении и на миг даже забыв о своём кредо непробиваемого хладнокровного аристократа.

Франция кивнул, и сердце Артура радостно затрепетало.

— Тебе стоит быть дружелюбнее, Артур. Забудь ты уже ту войну, когда она была!

— Легко тебе говорить, — пробурчал в ответ англичанин. — От тебя ведь никто не уходил…

Француз вздохнул, но настаивать не стал. Он понимал, что младшему Кёркленду сейчас тяжело, как никогда. Последствия войны за независимость до сих пор проявлялись в поведении и самочувствии Туманного Альбиона. Однако если дело так будет продолжаться и дальше, будет только хуже. И похоже, Артур сам это понимал. Он недовольно вздохнул, но всё же чуть склонил голову набок, признавая правоту Бонфуа.

— Слушай, ты же страна любви. Подскажи что-нибудь, какой-нибудь способ, чтобы Альфред перестал обижаться на пустяки…

Франциск поперхнулся.

— Que, mon ami? Джонс тут не при чём. Ты сам должен научиться быть терпимее и снисходительней.

— Ну так подскажи, как мне это сделать! — красный, как вареный рак, Артур яснее ясного показывал, что свою просьбу больше не повторит, а непонимающему французу устроят бойкот.

— Мon ami, я же когда-то дарил тебе книгу…

— Тот никудышный учебник?

— Он не никудышный. Это очень даже хорошее пособие для тех, кто не может наладить отношения… сам.

— Ты это на что намекаешь, лягушатник?!

Франциск приподнял руки в примиряющем жесте:

— Всё-всё, молчу!

— Ну уж нет, говори.

— Ну… эм… в том учебнике были очень хорошие советы, как наладить отношения. И они даже приличные, если ты помнишь.

Артур кивнул. Книгу ту он читал всего раз и только введение. Далее он заходить не стал, уверенный в полной бесполезности подарков Франции. Таким образом, учебник сначала отправился в дальний угол книжного шкафа, а потом, вместе со многими другими давно не читаемыми книгами, был вытащен Скоттом и перекочевал в подвал.

Как оказалось — не читал её Кёркленд зря. Спустя год у него начались отношения с Альфредом, и теперь «бесполезный» подарок стал едва ли не самым важным за всю историю подарков.

— Франц, ты скоро? — В залу заглянула старшая сестра Бонфуа, Монако.

— Уже иду, Мон! — крикнул француз и повернулся к хмурому Кёркленду. — Mon cher ami, нужно идти. А ты всё-таки попробуй почитать те советы. Вдруг что пригодится.

— Угу, — односложно промычал англичанин, и Франциск ушёл, распространяя вокруг себя запах цветочных духов и ауру счастливого во всех смыслах человека.

***

Всю дорогу до дома Артур думал о совете Франции и пришёл к выводу, что учебник поискать всё же надо. В конце концов, тираж у него был хороший, значит, и помогал он хорошо.

Вот только хотеть найти и найти — два разных понятия.

— Скотт, твою мать, иди сюда!!!

— Оу, Артур не в духе, — фыркнул Уэльс, вальяжно развалившись на кресле.

Кинув на него испепеляющий взгляд, англичанин, уже переодетый в домашнюю одежду и злой непослушанием брата, снова окликнул своенравного шотландца, прибавив ещё более крепких словечек.

— Не мою мать, а нашу общую, — соизволил, наконец, отозваться старший Кёркленд, свешиваясь с верхней клетки лестницы. — Хотя это и прискорбно…

Артур не обратил внимания на издёвку и рявкнул:

— Куда ты отнёс старые книги?

— Туда же, куда и все остальные — в подвал.

— И мой учебник тоже?

— А что, решил поучиться на старости лет? — с интересом спросил Скотт.

— Хватит издеваться!

— Да шучу я, бука. Да.

Проворчав что-то про «несносного шотландца, трогающего не принадлежащие ему вещи», Кёркленд удалился на поиски.

— И в кого он такой грубиян? — вздохнул Северный Ирландия, снова возвращаясь к своему планшету.

Скотт спустился и проводил спину младшего брата заинтересованным взглядом.

— Роман у него, что ли? Единственный учебник, который я тогда нашёл в горе литературы, был посвящён знакомствам и свиданиям.

— Пф, хотел бы я посмотреть на девушку, которая прельстится на этого ворчуна!

— А вот это точно! Мне уже её жаль.

Обсудив брата, британцы занялись своими делами, но Шотландия ещё долго поглядывал в сторону коридора, ведущего в подвалы, и думал над чем-то своим, что было недоступно другим.

***

А Англия страдал.

Он перебрал гору книг, которая по своей величине уже могла соперничать со Скофел*, узнал много нового о своих старых интересах, об интересах братьев и когда-то живущих с ним колоний. Но учебника по-прежнему не видел и уже начинал раздражаться.

«Может, легче позвонить лягушатнику и попросить его рассказать всё на словах? — Артур остановился и представил себе довольную мордаху француза. Почему-то звонить кому бы то ни было перехотелось… — Нет уж, а то он ещё захочет что-нибудь показать на практике и фиг потом от него избавишься! Буду искать».

Не успел англичанин создать вторую Скофел (ибо первая расширению больше не подлежала и грозилась упасть и придавить собой незадачливого создателя), как зазвонил телефон.

Как говорится — дурака вспомни…

— Чего тебе, бородач? — хмуро осведомился Кёркленд, одной рукой держа телефон, а другой проводя раскопки.

Хихикающий голос на другом конце провода пояснил, что ничего, собственно, ему и не надо, а звонок был чисто интереса ради — узнать, как продвигается дело «Научись быть терпеливей».

— Хреново, — лаконично буркнул англичанин.

— А что так, мon cher ami? Не можешь разобрать свои завалы? — В голосе Бофуа прозвучала добрая усмешка. — Так давай я тебя устно просвещу?

— Большое спасибо, но я лучше сам пока, — ядовито отозвался раздражённый Артур и отключился.

Не успел телефон остыть, как зазвонил снова. Ругаясь, его владелец взял трубку.

— Хей, братишка, ты про свои традиции не забыл? — в отличие от Франциска, который хоть и подкалывал, но не зло, в голосе Скотта так и стояло злорадное ликование.

— Чего?

— Чего-чего! Время чая уже настало. Хотя, если не будешь, Уэльс и твою порцию может выпить.

— А что, уже вечер?!

— Ну как бы да…

— Твою ж!..

— Не мою. Ждём.

Артур тупо поглядел на потухший экран мобильника и потёр глаза. Сегодняшний день был каким-то странным — то Бонфуа отбросил свою ревность и решил помочь ему с Альфредом, то братья вдруг захотели его общества…

Странно всё это.

— Ни фига не странно! — услышал англичанин голос Уэльса, заходя на кухню.

Старшие братья сидели на своих местах за широким обеденным столом и действительно пили. Правда, не чай, но это уже мелочи.

— О, Туманный Альбион соизволил притащить свою задницу в наше скромное общество, — насмешливо протянул Скотт, когда Артур сел рядом.

«Дьявол, почему его место не находится на другом конце стола?!» — хозяин дома потёр виски и уткнулся в чашку с чаем.

— Заходил твой этот… бойфренд, — продолжал шотландец, искоса поглядывая на младшего брата.

Тот встрепенулся и выпрямился:

— Альфред?! А что ему было нужно?

— Надо полагать, ты, — Скотт незаметно переглянулся с Уэльсом и Ирландией и протянул Артуру старую, потрёпанную книжицу. — На держи… чайник.

— «Как завести семью для чайников. Упрощённое издание», — прочитал тот и нахмурился. — А где это было? Что ж ты сразу не сказал, что не относил её в подвал?! Я полдня угробил… — Он выхватил учебник и, не поблагодарив, быстро покинул комнату, прихватив с собой термос с чаем.

Старшие британцы проводили его недовольным взглядом.

— Лучше бы это была девушка, — наконец подвёл итог открытой новости Ирландия.

— Угу.

— А я не удивлён, — пробурчал Шотландия, откупоривая бутылку с виски. — Этот Альфред — любимая бывше-колония Арти. Было бы странно, если между ними что-то не происходило.

* самая высокая гора в Англии (978 м).


End file.
